1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger operated dispensing device, e.g. a trigger sprayer, for mounting to a storage container. A pumping mechanism inside the dispensing device is actuated by a trigger to pump liquid out of the storage container into the discharge end of the dispensing device. A nozzle assembly is attached to the discharge end and includes a nozzle cap rotatable to three different discharge positions. A STOP position closes the discharge end, a STREAM position enables a focused stream discharge of liquid, and a SPRAY position enables a fog-like discharge of liquid.
Conventional dispensing devices or trigger sprayers, respectively, can be actuated while on a store shelf to spray liquid on a passerby or on the floor, thereby creating a hazardous condition. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a tamper proof or tamper evident nozzle assembly on the dispensing device to avoid any abuse before the bottle and the dispensing device reaches the final user.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a tamper evident/tamper proof sprayer/nozzle assembly for ensuring that the nozzle cap remains in its STOP position and to provide evidence whether or not the dispensing device has been tampered with.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various trigger sprayers have been proposed.
Two examples of previously proposed trigger sprayers having tamper proof or tamper evident structure thereon are disclosed in the following two patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,946,074 Grogan 4,971,227 Knickerbocker et al. ______________________________________
In the Grogan U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,074 a tamper evident manually actuated pump sprayer is disclosed, which includes a locking device extending between the trigger and a confronting portion of the pump body and abuts against a trigger flange. When pushing the trigger, the locking device breaks and falls apart so that it is impossible to replace the locking device after having squeezed the trigger. In another embodiment, the device engages the underside of the trigger and snap fits into a sprayer nozzle cap located adjacent the trigger. After pulling off this locking device, some projections will remain within the nozzle without interfering with intended use.
In the Knickerbocker et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,227 a manually actuated sprayer is disclosed, having a nozzle rotatable from OFF to ON positions. A removable tear strip or a removable cap is provided for preventing rotation from the OFF position. Upon removal of the tear strip or cap, the nozzle is free to be rotated to its ON position. By removing the tear strip, it is destroyed and therefore, it cannot be replaced, which provides evidence to the user that the nozzle has been tampered with. The tear strip is almost an extension of the body of the dispensing device and molded thereto. The tear strip covers partially the nozzle cap and since the tear strip is fixed on the body of the dispensing device, the nozzle cap cannot be rotated without removing the tear strip beforehand.
The dispensing device of the present invention differs from these previously proposed structures by providing a tamper evident/tamper proof nozzle assembly that includes a different type of tamper evident/tamper proof structure and is thereby distinguished over the teachings of the Grogan and Knickerbocker et al. patents.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the tamper evident/tamper proof nozzle assembly of the present invention includes a pull-away piece mounted to a trigger sprayer body and having fork arms that extend into the body through mating spaced apart slots in the top of the body at the front end thereof and in a top side wall of the nozzle cap thereby preventing rotation of the nozzle cap. Additionally, the fork arms prevent manipulation of the body to disengage child resistant means therein for enabling the nozzle cap to be rotated.